


Time To Relax

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Because it's not a Lucibae D/s fic without aftercare, Bondage, Bottom!Gabriel, Cowgirl, M/M, Masochist!Lucifer, Nipple Clamps, No they're not related, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Soft Dom!Gabriel, Topping from the Bottom, d/s dynamics, dom!Gabriel, fuck yeah aftercare, praise!kink, sub!Lucifer, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer and Gabriel spend some time together.





	Time To Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This is just shameless porn for the sake of porn.

“You doing okay, sunshine?” Gabriel asked softly, running his fingers down from the ropes tying Lucifer’s wrists above his head. 

“Yeah,” Lucifer mumbled, his eyes half lidded already. 

Gabriel smiled to himself. Lucifer  _ really  _ needed this. Like a few days ago needed. But now was the first time in a long time that they could take the time to do this. 

“Safe word?” he murmured, still lightly touching Lucifer. He had learned a long time ago that his boyfriend needed touch during these sessions. 

“Cage,” Lucifer mumbled back, arching into Gabriel’s touch. 

Gabriel leaned down to reward his submissive with a soft kiss. “Good boy,” he praised, watching the pink bloom across Lucifer’s cheeks and smiling. “So beautiful like this, Morningstar. So beautiful, so perfect.” He smoothed some of the hair back from Lucifer’s face and cupped his cheek. 

Lucifer leaned into the touch. Already, his breathing had begun evening out and his eyes were now fully closed. 

“And I get you all to myself,” Gabriel continued, still running his free hand up and down Lucifer’s side. His thumb brushed across the other man’s strong cheekbone, watching pale lashes shudder. “You continuously ask how you got so lucky. I think I should be the one asking that question.” 

He brought both hands down, brushing over Lucifer’s nipples with this thumbs. He smiled as he heard his submissive moan underneath of him. 

“Do you want to try something new tonight, baby? Or do you just need me to ride you like the stallion you are?” he asked with a smirk. 

Lucifer’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips, and Gabriel watched him hungrily, waiting to pounce. “What would the new thing be?” he whispered softly. 

Gabriel smirked and leaned over his bound boyfriend, golden eyes darkened with lust. “You know how much I love playing with these?” he asked, brushing his thumbs over Lucifer’s nipples once again. 

Lucifer’s voice hitched in his throat and keened, nodding. “Yeah,” he moaned, gasping as Gabriel’s nimble fingers pinched the hardened buds. 

“I got some nice and pretty clamps for them the other day,” Gabriel mentioned casually. “Would you like to wear them?” 

Lucifer considered it, shuddering as Gabriel gently pinched his nipples again. “Yes, please.” 

“Such a polite Morningstar underneath of me.” Gabriel smiled gently down at Lucifer. The pink settling on Lucifer’s cheeks darkened slightly. “Wait right here for me, Morningstar. Let me go grab them” 

“Okay,” Lucifer mumbled. 

Gabriel slowly removed himself from where he was straddling Lucifer’s hips and made his way over to where the small bag with the clamps rested on their dresser. He withdrew them from the bag, the chain in between each clamp shining in the low light of the room, and carried them back over to where Lucifer laid in relaxed bliss. 

“Luci?” Gabriel said, running a hand down Lucifer’s thigh, feeling the muscle jump underneath of his hand. “Can you tell me your color, handsome?” 

“Green,” Lucifer whispered. 

“Good,” Gabriel praised, slowly climbing back on top of his boyfriend. Lucifer’s icy blue eyes were almost black in lust and arousal, not that one could see with the lids lowered. But Gabriel could see through the pale lashes of his handsome, beautiful, wonderfully submissive of a boyfriend. “I’m going to put the clamps on, baby,” he murmured. 

“Which one are you going to do first?” Lucifer asked, biting his lip red. 

Gabriel smirked. “I’m going to do the left one first,” he said, flicking the stiff bud. Lucifer’s answering moan made Gabriel’s toes curl underneath of him. “Then the right.” He repeated it on the other nipple, and Lucifer’s moan went on a little longer, was a little deeper. “Does that sound good, sunshine?” 

“Yes,” Lucifer groaned, shifting a little restlessly in his ties. Getting impatient, Gabriel thought to himself. Perhaps a little anxious. 

“Shh, Luce, relax,” Gabriel soothed, running his hand down Lucifer’s thick upper arm, feeling the tense muscle underneath and massaging it. 

Lucifer groaned, inhaling and exhaling at Gabriel’s touch. 

“Good,” Gabriel praised, coaxing Lucifer to relax little by little. He merely touched the submissive, the Dominant seeing what he needed and giving it to him in soft, gentle strokes. 

When Lucifer finally settled down, eyes closed and breathing back to slow and even, Gabriel took up the nipple clamps. He opened one and quickly secured it to Lucifer’s left nipple. 

Lucifer gasped. His eyes opened in widened shock, and a full body shudder ran through him. 

“How does it feel, Morningstar?” Gabriel asked, running his hand down the planes of Lucifer’s chest. 

“Good,” Lucifer whispered. “So good. . . It hurts, but in the good way.” 

Gabriel smirked. His little painslut. “Good, I’m glad,” he murmured. “Going to put the other one on now, okay?” 

Lucifer nodded his head, taking a deep breath. 

Gabriel worked quickly, securing the second clamp onto his boyfriend’s nipple. 

A cry ripped itself from Lucifer’s throat, the older man shuddering. 

“Still feel good, baby?” Gabriel murmured. 

Lucifer nodded, taking in a shaky breath. 

Gabriel spent the next few moments soothing Lucifer. Not that Lucifer needed it from anxiety or impatience, but because Gabriel knew that new pain always made Lucifer feel a tad unsteady, a little unsure, and by soothing him with his hands and his voice, Lucifer would feel better. 

“Feel better, Morningstar?” Gabriel whispered. 

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed. He sounded almost half asleep. Gabriel smiled. He wouldn’t be sleepy for long. 

He gently picked up the chain and gave it a soft yank. 

Lucifer moaned, the sound thickening Gabriel’s cock more than he thought possible. 

“Oh, this draws some  _ very  _ pretty sounds out of you,” Gabriel cooed, yanking it at a slightly different angle. 

Lucifer whined, his hips bucking, cock making itself known against the cleft of Gabriel’s ass. “Gabe, please,” he whispered. 

“Need me to ride you?” Gabriel whispered. “Need me to ride you while yanking on your chain?” He punctuated his query with a slightly harder yank. 

Lucifer whimpered, bucking his hips again and his head nodding yes. “Yes, yes please!” 

“So polite, even when you’re in a lot of pleasure,” Gabriel murmured. He set the chain down and lifted himself up from Lucifer’s abdomen. The plug inside of him shifted and he groaned as it brushed up against his prostate. He grabbed the base of the plug and slowly pulled it out, arching his back and giving a moan of his own. “You ready, big guy?” he asked once the plug was free. 

Lucifer nodded, a whimper echoing in his throat. 

Gabriel leaned over and kissed Lucifer’s dark red lips, amazed at how pliant his lover becomes at the softest gestures. There was a jerk on his bonds, a silent plea.  _ Let me touch you. _

Gabriel ignored the silent plea, kissing and nipping Lucifer’s lips, feeling rather than hearing the hitch in his submissive’s breath, feeling how he relaxed into the mattress with a moan, a soft plea for Gabriel to move on with it. 

Finally taking pity on Lucifer, Gabriel sat up and lined himself up with Lucifer’s thick cock, sinking down slowly. 

Lucifer whined, resisting the urge to buck his hips, to bury his dick deep within his lover, to bring Gabriel as much pleasure as he brought him. 

“So good,” Gabriel panted his praise. “So good for me, baby.” He finally slid fully onto Lucifer’s cock, taking a moment to inhale deeply and let his body relax. Lucifer’s cock twitched inside of him and he moaned. 

“Feel so good,” Lucifer whispered. 

“Good,” Gabriel smiled, swiveling his hips around, watching the sweat gather on Lucifer’s brow and in the dip of his throat. “I’m glad you feel good.” He slipped his fingers under the chain that was attached to the nipple clamps, hearing Lucifer’s breath stop briefly. “I’m about to make you feel better.” Tugging the chain taut, Gabriel began riding his submissive. 

Lucifer’s head was thrown back violently as a bone shaking cry of pleasure loudly erupted from deep within him. His eyes were squeezed shut, his fingers curling into fists, and it was one of the most beautiful sights Gabriel has ever seen. 

He rocked up and down Lucifer’s long length, keeping the chain taut and watching Lucifer resist every urge to buck his hips up and fuck Gabriel until his Dom gave the command. Whimpers, whines, and whispers echoed throughout the bedroom, almost drowning out Gabriel’s praise to him, even though the other man was louder. 

“Your sense of control never fails to amaze me,” Gabriel whispered, dropping himself firmly onto Lucifer’s cock and clenching. “You’re so perfect, Lucifer. So perfect. Fuck me, big guy. Make me sore.” 

Lucifer reacted instantly, thrusting his hips up and nailing Gabriel’s prostate in one fluid motion. Gabriel cried out, tugging on the taut chain as he let Lucifer fuck him. 

It was over all too soon. Gabriel came first, the assault on his prostate too much for him after the teasing build up, and he came all over Lucifer’s chest and neck. The splattering of cum over Lucifer’s body proved too much for the sub, and he came deep within Gabriel with a loud cry. 

Gabriel slumped over Lucifer, kissing him gently as they came down from their highs. He ran his hands up and down Lucifer’s bound arms, quickly undoing the ties when Lucifer groaned a certain way. 

“I’m going to take the clamps off, now,” he whispered. “It’s going to hurt, but it’s okay. I’m here. Ready?” 

Lucifer nodded listlessly. 

Gabriel removed the clamps quickly, soothing Lucifer’s soft cries of pain with gentle kisses to the abused nubs, running his hands up and down Lucifer’s sides. “It’s okay, it’s okay, they’re off,” he whispered. 

Once Lucifer had calmed and was near sleep, Gabriel slowly slipped off of his cock, shuddering as he started to feel the trickle of release start trailing down the inside of his thighs. He padded to the bathroom and cleaned himself up before grabbing a warm and damp washcloth to clean Lucifer off and a cup of cool water. 

He padded back into their bedroom, smiling as Lucifer had fallen asleep if the soft snoring was anything to go by. His boyfriend really needed to go down if that was of any indication. A soft scene wore him out. 

He cleaned up his sleeping boyfriend and set the water on the nightstand before crawling back into bed with him. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Lucifer, resting his head on the taller man’s chest and listening to the steady heartbeat. Kissing his jaw, he smiled. 

“Sleep, Morningstar,” he whispered softly. “You deserve it. So proud of you.” 

And if Gabriel saw a fleeting smile from the praise before he, too, drifted off to sleep? Well, all the better. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
